


【教父】【桑尼汤姆】Englishman in New York

by Mozzie_D



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Relationships: Sonny Corleone/Tom Hagen
Kudos: 8





	【教父】【桑尼汤姆】Englishman in New York

纽约刚下过雨。  
  
一个女人挽着男人的手臂，走在百老汇的街道上。汤姆看着自己的小女儿，她是出生在西海岸的女孩，戴着浮夸的耳环，有着一头毛躁的金发。她出生的那一年他四十岁。  
  
她已经十八岁了。他陪她回到纽约。  
  
「你不喜欢这里？」她倚靠着他的身体，看着他没有表情的脸。  
  
「我喜欢这里。」汤姆注视着马路上的车流，「我只是不想住在这里。」  
  
「为什么，你没有一个美好的童年吗？」  
  
「不。」他牵起她的手，「我有一个好极了的童年。」  
  
「你的话总是自相矛盾，Daddy。」她跟在他的身后。  
  
「我知道。」他把她拉回身边，让她走在道路内侧，「我知道。」  
  
「你不像一个意大利人，或者爱尔兰人。」她说，「你像一个英国人。」  
  
「爱尔兰是英国的一部分。」  
  
「不，他们不是。」她慎重其事地告诉他，「就像西西里人和意大利人不是一回事一样。」  
  
「那是一种称赞吗？」  
  
「不真的是。」她挽起他的手，走在他曾经走过的街道上，「只是一个陈述。」  
  
「你不像我的女儿，不像你妈妈。」汤姆柔声说，「你像你的阿姨Kay。」  
  
「哦，那绝对是一种称赞了。」她踩着地上的积水。  
  
「你这样觉得？」  
  
「当然，她是麦克叔叔看上的女人。」她理所当然地说，「她一定很有魅力。」  
  
「她不是他的第一选择。」  
  
「那妈妈呢，」她看向他，「是你的第一选择吗？」  
  
「你想说什么？」  
  
「只是好奇。」她笑起来，「但是我猜我知道答案了。」  
  
「太聪明不是件好事。」  
  
「不不，这太简单了，你并没有你想象中那么难懂。」她推开一家便利店的玻璃门，带着两瓶啤酒走回来，「你就像一本摊开的大英词典，很多时候。」  
  
「不错的比喻，」汤姆接过她递来的啤酒，「我喜欢那个。」  
  
「她是纽约人吗？」她与他碰杯。  
  
「不。」  
  
「她住在纽约吗？」  
  
「她曾经在。」  
  
「她死了吗？」  
  
「她死了。」  
  
「那是什么感觉，」她咽下口中的苦涩，「爱人死去，像是《茶花女》或者《约翰•克里斯朵夫》那样吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「你真的读过《茶花女》？」  
  
「不。但我知道它无法被描述。」  
  
「她是怎样的人？」她满怀期待地看着他，「等一下，我可以猜到。」  
  
「她喜欢亚当•斯密吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「她上过大学吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「坏女孩？」  
  
「坏女孩。」他笑了。  
  
「有多坏？」  
  
「非常坏。」  
  
「你们在哪里认识的？」  
  
「在街上。」  
  
「怎样认识的？」  
  
「她带我回家。」  
  
「她带你回家。」她惊讶地笑。  
  
「对。」  
  
「所以你们……？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「你们做了什么？」  
  
「吃饭。他给我食物。」  
  
「她给你食物。」她纠正他  
  
「是的。」  
  
「什么食物？」  
  
「面条。」  
  
「那之后呢？」  
  
「我们睡觉，在他的卧室。」  
  
「她的卧室。」  
  
「她的卧室。」  
  
「你们在一起多久？」  
  
「很久。」  
  
「你们结婚了吗？」  
  
「Almost。」  
  
「她怎么死的？」  
  
「就是死了。」  
  
「疾病？」  
  
「子弹。」  
  
「你为她复仇了吗？」  
  
「不。」汤姆下意识否认，又安静地补充，「不是我。」  
  
「你思念她吗？」  
  
「有时候。」  
  
「思念什么？」  
  
「愚蠢。」他诚实地说，「他很愚蠢。」  
  
「我以为你会喜欢聪明的人。」  
  
「我喜欢。」他不否认，「但他很愚蠢。」  
  
「是一个男人吗？」  
  
「一个男人。」  
  
她困惑地看着他，「你是同性恋吗？」  
  
「算是吧。」  
  
「你还喜欢过其他男人吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「女人呢？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「怎么可能？你不爱妈妈吗？」  
  
「她是个好女人。」  
  
「上帝。」她笑着摇头。  
  
「你喜欢纽约吗？」他看着她。  
  
「我喜欢纽约。」她笃定地说，「厌倦纽约就厌倦了生活。」  
  
「是伦敦。」他纠正她自行修改的名言。  
  
「伦敦已经过时了，」她用那种不容置疑的口吻，「它不再是世界中心了。」  
  
「这是我第二次听这句话了。」  
  
「上一次是什么时候？」  
  
「三十年前。」  
  
「他和你说的吗？」  
  
「是。」  
  
「你记得他每一句话吗？」  
  
「不。不多。」  
  
「他喜欢纽约？」  
  
「喜欢得不得了。他一直想当纽约之王。」  
  
「你呢？」  
  
「我不知道。」他注视着自己长大的城市，「他们只是城市，我看不出区别。」  
  
「你打算怎么办？」她挽着他的手臂，拐过一个街角，「葬在他的旁边吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「你不相信来世。」  
  
「不。」  
  
「那你怎么见到他？」  
  
「我不会再见到他了。」汤姆异常平静地说。  
  
「你怎么知道？」  
  
「我就是知道。」他看着停在他们面前的车子，「一切都结束了。」  
  
黑色的轿车混入纽约的第五大道，一切都结束了。  
  
终


End file.
